


Fourteen days to Valentine's

by Rxbycocoa



Series: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020, Mattsun is too damn rich for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxbycocoa/pseuds/Rxbycocoa
Summary: "Oh fucking hell, this is taking a while." Matsukawa laughs out. "So, do you want to be mine, dear beloved?""That was such a horrible way of asking someone out."
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	Fourteen days to Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Gift

[1/2/2012]

It was the end of practice. The red, orange, yellow, pink, and purples of the sunset mingling together to create a wonderful array of colours. He was appreciating the sunset when he was offered the small box.

His face shifts from surprise to confusion as he accepts the gift.

"Mattsun, what's this for? My birthday? I thought you already treated me to lunch.."

"Mm, it's the first of February." Matsukawa grins. Takahiro tilts his head.

"What's the first of February?"

"A Wednesday?"

"No, what special thing did I forget?" He presses.

"You didn't forget anything." Matsukawa shrugs.

Takahiro opens the box and eyes the chocolates suspiciously and looking up to narrow his eyes at him.

"Are these poisoned?" Matsukawa laughs.

"Do you trust me that much?"

"You're just acting weird. Who knows, maybe you're a serial killer who wants everyone here dead."

"Wow, such faith, Makki. Much wow." He places his hand on his chest, gasping dramatically.

"Shut the fuck up." Takahiro replies, biting into a piece of chocolate.

"Oh wow, these are good. I guess they're worth risking my life and being poisoned."

"Only the best for you, your majesty." He bowed.

"What did I tell you about shutting the fuck up?" They both laugh.

*  
[5/2/2012]

"Mattsun, why are you giving me this?" Takahiro asks, frowning as he takes the pink beanie into his hand.

"I know it's almost spring, but it's still a little chilly."

"Yeah, but.. Am I still missing something? You've been giving me stuff for five days now."

"The only thing you're missing is that on your head."

Takahiro scrunches his nose and puts the beanie on, adjusting it properly onto his head, looking so unfairly cute. He doesn't know how Matsukawa doesn't dare say that thought out loud.

*  
[10/2/2012]

Takahiro dangles the object in front of him and stares at the flower design.

"Why flowers for a keychain?"

"I mean your family name has flowers in it, I just thought it'd be appropriate."

"I suppose you're right." He smiles gently as he continues looking at the object. "Thank you." He says, looking up at the other.

*  
[14/2/2012]

As the days go by, Takahiro was gifted things, from earrings ("Mattsun.. My earlobes aren't pierced." "Then pierce them.") to hair clips ("My hair is too short for these, Mattsun!" "You can use them when it grows out."

Takahiro is still confused. It has been thirteen days of him being gifted random stuff, and he has not gotten an answer from anyone, much less Matsukawa. He has tried to look up special occasions for those thirteen days, to no avail. He only knows about Valentine's day. And those days are not Valentine's day.

He huffs out a sigh. He is stuffed full of chocolate by stealing what the fangirls gave Oikawa. Matsukawa disappeared since practice ended, maybe he left. Maybe those past thirteen days were fever dreams. 

"Hanamaki?" Okay, never mind. 

"Yes?" He barely answered before he was greeted with a bouquet of carnations and a bright grin.

"Happy Valentine's day." Takahiro flushes red.

"Thanks.." He muttered, taking the bouquet ever so gently, analyzing the flowers and ruffling the petals lightly.

"Well, see ya tomorrow." Matsukawa waves. Takahiro saw a glance of his ear ears against his black hair. He suddenly feels immensely giddy.

(When he asked his mother who studies hanakotoba, she replied with a mischievous smile and "Fascination, distinction, and love.". He felt his stomach do multiple flips.)

And that's how the tradition started.

*  
[1/2/2014]

Takahiro was doing his mountain of assignments, the keyboard on his laptop clicking as he taps on the keys. He sighs for the nth time of the night as he takes another pause to look over his writing.

"You okay?" Voices a person from the other side of the room, his roommate.

"I'm fine... Just frustrated because I can't seem to reach the word count- 𝘰𝘸!" He yelps as bag was thrown at him. He picks it up, inspecting it. "Why are you giving me socks?"

"Because you always steal mine! And it's fourteen days from Valentine's day."

"Well, I don't like rolling socks! But I like rolled socks and you always have them rolled." Takahiro pouts. "And it's already February..?" He mutters to himself.

"Now you have new ones, you won't get away with stealing mine now." Matsukawa huffs out a chuckle.

"Whatever." He groans.

*  
[6/2/2014]

Takahiro was reviewing for an upcoming quiz when a cup of coffee was placed on his desk by Matsukawa, like he always does.

"Oh, thank you- Is this a new mug?" He asks, squinting at the words that read 'Buckle up, creampuff!' on it, he giggles quietly at it. 

"Yeah, I was gonna give it to you anyway. Why bother giving you the empty one if you're going to make coffee with it anyway?"

He sips the coffee, it was made just the way he likes it. He hums in contentment and smiles. "Good point. Thank you."

*  
[12/2/2014]

When he wakes up this morning, he sees a light blue hoodie with a little note on top with neat handwriting. Matsukawa has jealousy-inducing neat penmanship. He wishes he had that.

The note reads: "Sry I can't give this in person, not gonna come back 2night."

Takahiro smiles at it. Looks like he knows what to wear today. He puts the earrings Matsukawa gifted two years ago into his now pierced earlobes. He has a lot of things gifted by the dark-haired male due to him giving him random things for three years straight now. Sometimes he wonders what they are. There is no way best friends do these types of things. He shrugs it off.

*  
[14/2/2014]

It was a nice Friday night. He was planning to binge through Disney all night when he was interrupted by his roommate.

"Makki."

"What?"

"Wanna go stargaze?"

"Where?"

"On the roof. I convinced people to let us go up there."

"I didn't even know that that was possible."

"But it is. So wanna go?"

"Sure, sure."

He follows closely behind Matsukawa as they go up the stairs, with Takahiro silently wondering what Matsukawa is planning to give him today.

"Lie down." The taller male says.

"Ugh.. I'm gonna have to change after this."

"You chose to come along." Matsukawa chuckles, Takahiro rolls his eyes.

They lie down right next to each other, listening to each other point out constellations. They try to make out random things out of the stars. They inch close enough to each other that their hands are touching. Takahiro smiles. He doesn't see Matsukawa stare at the smile for a few seconds.

"Hey, Makki."

"Hm?"

"What are we?" Takahiro inhales a deep breath.

"What do you want us to be?"

"Why would I be spoiling you with gifts every year like this?" Matsukawa mutters, his ears going pink. Like that time two years ago.

"I... I don't know, you never told me." He sits up.

"Well, it's not exactly 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 easy to say."

"You're just a coward." He says, sticking his tongue out.

"And yet you also didn't say anything." He laughs, also sitting up.

"Oh, shush."

"So.. What are we?"

"I would like us to be 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨." Takahiro says, barely audible.

"Oh fucking hell, this is taking a while." Matsukawa laughs out. "So, do you want to be mine, dear beloved?"

"That was such a horrible way of asking someone out."

"Shut up and answer the question." Matsukawa glares jokingly.

"Yeah.." He answers. "Yeah, sure." He smiles even wider than before.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please." He answers immediately, breathless.

And then their lips meet. Both of them are not the most experienced at this, but it's okay. Practice makes perfect, right?

"So was that my gift for today?"

"Yep."

"Sounds like running out of ideas to me."

"I hate you so much." 

"You asked me out two minutes ago."

"Yeah, whatever." Matsukawa replies, pulling Takahiro closer by his waist, both of them cuddling up at each other as they look up at the stars again.

In the end, Takahiro's favourite gift is Matsukawa Issei.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS LATE
> 
> Twitter: @Rxbycocoa


End file.
